Maxine Caulfield (Prequel)
Maxine Caulfield, mais conhecida como Max (nascida em 21 de setembro de 1995), é a antiga melhor amiga de Chloe Price e a protagonista jogável de "Despedida". Ela será dublada novamente pela Hannah Telle. O pai de Chloe, William Price, faleceu em 2008 e Max se mudou para Seattle logo após o acontecido, pois seu pai havia conseguido um emprego lá. Chloe e Max permaneceram em contato mas eventualmente Max começou a esquecer ou ignorar as mensagens de Chloe, e elas perderem contato. Durante os eventos de prequel, Chloe se sente abandonada e esquecida por Max e escreve diversas cartas não enviadas para ela. Max não é vista em nenhum dos episódios de Before the Storm, além do episódio bônus "Despedida", mas suas mensagens para Chloe podem ser vistas a qualquer momento durante o jogo, e sua presença pode ser sentida de várias maneiras ao longo da história. Personalidade Pelos comentários da Chloe ao longo do jogo, Max aparentemente é muito tímida e introvertida. Ela também tem um grande amor por fotografia, como mencionado diversas vezes por Chloe. Aparência Max não é vista em nenhum momento, portanto, sua aparência é desconhecida. Porém, podemos supor que ela tinha um estilo semelhante ao de sua aparência no jogo original Life is Strange, pois Chloe comenta várias vezes que ela "não mudou nada". Biografia A seguir o que Chloe escreveu sobre Max em seu diário: Max Caulfield, ex-melhor amiga extraordinária desaparecida. A artista filha da puta gosta mais de fotografia que da própria vida, e mais ainda que de mim. Ela ainda usa aquelas maquinas instantâneas antigas. Duvido que seja saudável ficar tão presa ao passado, mas quem sou eu pra querer ensinar alguém a viver? Quando era criança, a gente se vestia de pirata, comia sorvete e ficava desenhando essas revistinhas bobas em que a gente tinha superpoderes, salvava as pessoas e merdas assim. Aí, o meu pai morreu, o dela sacou um emprego pra norte, e ela se mudou para Seattle. Bem na hora que eu mais precisei dela, ela pulou fora. Max, valeu por me ensinar que não dá pra confiar em ninguém. Agradeço de coração, Aprendi uma lição de vida. A pior parte é que, embora a gente não se fale há meses, e embora ela tenha o hábito de ignorar as minhas mensagens ao ponto de eu desistir de tentar, e embora, lá no fundo, eu saiba que ela não liga mais pra mim e que, provavelmente, tá cheia de novos amigos lá naquela porra de Seattle... eu ainda sinto a falta dela. Se ela voltasse amanhã dizendo: "Ei, Chloe, bora se vestir de pirata e fazer idiotice?", eu toparia sem pensar. De coração. De coração. Sobre Max cresceu em Arcadia Bay, onde ela e Chloe cresceram como melhores amigas, sempre saindo juntas e brincando de piratas em suas casas ou na floresta, sonhando com o futuro e com as aventuras que teriam juntas. Em 2008, quando Max tinha 13 anos, ela estava com Chloe em sua casa quando o pai de Chloe, William Price, morreu tragicamente em um acidente de carro. Logo após o acidente, Max se mudou com seus pais para Seattle, deixando Chloe e sua antiga vida para trás. As duas perderam contato e Chloe ficou ressentida com Max, não apenas por ter ido embora logo depois da morte de William justo no momento em que Chloe mais precisava, mas também por ter ignorado seus emails e mensagens mais tarde. Episódio Um - Despertar Max não aparece neste episódio e é apenas mencionada pela própria Chloe ao falar sozinha e brevemente com Rachel Amber. Ao explorar o quarto de Chloe, muitas lembranças da amizade entre Chloe e Max podem ser encontradas.thumb|Primeiro Sonho da Chloe;Carta de Max No primeiro sonho de Chloe, uma carta para Max pode ser vista em seu diário. No segundo sonho de Chloe, uma foto pertubadora de Max pendurada em uma árvore pode ser vista no diário. Na árvore, estão gravadas as iniciais MC junto com a data 26 de janeiro de 2009. Não se sabe se a data tem algum significado. Episódio Dois - Admirável Mundo Novo Chloe continua escrevendo cartas não enviadas para Max e o tom destas mostra que ela ainda sente muita falta de Max. Durante a cena de abertura no banheiro, Chloe desenha Max em uma das paredes. Chloe menciona Max ao olhar para a placa de um antigo restaurante no lixão, comentando que elas iam lá "toda hora". Chloe também menciona que ela tem mais ciúmes de Max do que de "qualquer outra coisa" ao olhar para uma câmera quebrada no lixão. Episódio Três - Inferno Vazio Chloe continua escrevendo cartas para Max e comentando sobre ter sido abandonada por ela. Durante o quarto sonho, o diário mostra que Maxine Caulfield é a escritora e diretora da peça em que o pai de Chloe, William, morre. Eliot também menciona Max ao dizer que ele foi o único que se importou com Chloe após a morte de seu pai e a mudança de Max. Chloe também pode desabafar com Sera sobre Max tê-la deixado e sobre o quanto Max significava para ela. Episódio Bônus - "Despedida" Max aparece junto com Chloe no quarto dela prestes a explodir duas bonecas com um rojão, com Max se mostrando preocupada de ter problemas com a mãe de Chloe. Após o "experimento" das duas, Max começa a pensar que estes podem ser seus últimos momentos com Chloe já que seus pais irão se mudar para Seattle, e aproveita para dar uma última olhada no quarto de Chloe enquanto procura coisas para serem jogadas no lixo à pedido da mãe de Chloe. Após Chloe não se mostrar interessada em se desfazer de seus brinquedos, Max "encerra as buscas" e Chloe sugere que elas arrumem outra atividade enquanto seus pais estão fora. Max pondera entre contar ou não a verdade para Chloe sobre a mudança. Se ela decide contar, acaba sendo interrompida por Chloe que encontrou uma fita cassete. Elas colocam a fita no tocador e ouvem a si mesmas quando tinham 8 anos falando sobre um tesouro enterrado. Max e Chloe procuram o mapa do tesouro no quarto (que Max encontra dentro de um caderno) e se separam para encontrarem o amuleto e o telescópio necessários para encontrarem o tesouro, com Chloe indo pegar o telescópio na garagem e Max indo até o sótão procurar o amuleto que levará elas até o tesouro enterrado. Ao entrar na despensa, Max precisará empilhar alguns objetos para conseguir alcançar a porta do sótão. Lá dentro, ela vê o amuleto pendurado à distância e encontra várias memórias antigas ao longo do caminho até ele. Max finalmente consegue pegar o amuleto e vê Chloe brincando de pirata no pátio pela janela. Chloe a vê e pede que ela desça para levar o amuleto. Max chega no pátio e vê Chloe a esperando em seu "navio pirata" - os balanços - e vai até ela para levar o amuleto. Elas juntam o amuleto ao telescópio com uma fita azul e Max olha para o pátio ajustando o amuleto até encontrar o lugar onde está enterrado o tesouro. Ao encontrar, ela guia Chloe até o X marcado no chão e as duas começam a desenterrar. Elas encontram uma cápsula do tempo repleta de memórias e cartas antigas escritas por elas, incluindo a antiga lancheira de Chloe que era a cápsula do tempo original. Max pode examinar os itens enquanto Chloe faz um desenho em um antigo caderno seu. Ela também pode explorar as fotos e objetos espalhados pela sala e escutar uma mensagem na secretária eletrônica falando sobre uma briga que Chloe teve na escola (caso ela tenha lido os emails no quarto de Joyce e William). Max fica preocupada com Chloe e pode pressioná-la a contar a verdade. Logo depois, Max tem mais uma vez a chance de contar à Chloe que irá se mudar para Seattle em alguns dias. Se ela decidir contar, Chloe irá surpreendê-la revelando que já sabia pois ouviu seus pais falando, e a tranquiliza dizendo que isso não é "o fim do mundo". Quando elas resolvem brincar de outra coisa, Joyce chega em casa chorando acompanhada de um policial. Max permanece parada enquanto Chloe corre até Joyce e ela lhe conta o que aconteceu. Max, em choque, olha para a foto de Chloe e William em cima da mesa e começa a chorar também. A próxima cena mostra Max, Chloe, Joyce e os pais de Max no funeral de William. Enquanto Joyce e Chloe choram perto do túmulo, os pais de Max se afastam e Max vai logo atrás, desesperada por ter de deixar Chloe. Dentro do carro, ela olha para trás enquanto vai indo embora da cidade. No epílogo, Chloe chega em casa e sobe as escadas até seu quarto, encontrando uma fita deixada por Max no chão com um bilhete dizendo "Me desculpe". A mensagem na fita dependerá se Max contou ou não à Chloe que iria se mudar. Chloe chora ao ouvir a mensagem e, ao término dela, se joga no chão e abraça o tocador enquanto se encolhe em desespero. Menções Episódio 1: Despertar *Ao lado esquerdo da cama de Chloe, há uma foto dela com Max e o seu pai. Se a mesma olhar, irá comentar, "Ei Max, Ei pai. Mais um dia no paraíso, né?". *Em uma das gavetas da escrivaninha de Chloe, ela poderá encontrar um mix CD no qual Max a fez no seu aniversário de 10 anos. Quando ela olha, comenta: "A Max gravou esse CD pra mim anos atrás. E como foi ela, nenhuma das músicas era pirateada. *Ainda no seu quarto, no canto superior esquerdo do espelho, ao olhar o chapéu de pirata, Chloe comenta "A pirata Max Silver já deve ter trocado o chapéu por qualquer merda faz tempo." *A foto em que Max e Chloe aparecem vestidas de pirata, pode ser encontrada na parede de sala de estar da casa de Chloe. Ao olhar, ela comenta, "Aaaaarrrr-tá feliz por ter ido pra Seattle, Max? Sem nunca olhar pra trás?" *Chloe poderá olhar para o carpete no qual ela derramou vinho, quando degustava e comenta, "Eu e a Max derramamos vinho aqui. Acho que a minha mãe só não trocou esse carpete pra poder continuar puta comigo." *Se Chloe for checar a sua caixa postal na frente de sua residência, ela comenta "Será que a Max me imagina toda patética abrindo a caixa de correio toda hora, esperando que nunca chegam?" *No primeiro sonho de Chloe, uma carta de Max poderá ser vista no diário. *Chloe poderá mencionar à Steph Gingrich que ela e Max jogavam jogos de tabuleiro juntas. *No ferro velho quando ela está quebrando objetos, ao olhar para uma câmera quebrada, Chloe comenta: "Nunca entendi seu tesão por câmeras, Max. Você tirou um milhão de fotos da gente, e nenhuma delas mostrava que você ia me deixar quando eu mais precisei de você. Que se fodam as câmeras." Episódio Três - "Inferno Vazio" *Eliot menciona Max quando tenta convencer Chloe de que só ele se importa com ela desde que Max foi embora e seu pai morreu. *Chloe poderá mencionar Max durante a conversa com Sera Gearhardt e desabafar sobre a perda de contato com sua melhor amiga. Curiosidades *No episódio bônus "Despedida", de acordo com ela mesma, em 2003, o animal favorito de Max era o cavalo árabe, sua comida preferida era cachorro-quente de lagosta (Lobster Roll) e sua matéria preferida na escola era Artes ou Literatura. *Em "Despertar", nós vemos Chloe usando o mesmo celular que ela e Max haviam decorado juntas dois ou mais anos atrás (como visto no Episódio 3 de Life is Strange se Max abre uma das gavetas da cômoda da Chloe). Outros personagens aparecem usando smartphones, então Chloe ter continuado usando um celular velho como este inteiramente decorado com adesivos infantis, só demonstra o quão valioso ele é para ela e o quanto ela sente falta de Max. center|300px Galeria Fotos de infância WilliamChloeeMaxBTS.png|Foto de Max, juntamente com Chloe e William, na infância. Referências en:Max Caulfield (Prequel) ru:Макс Колфилд (Приквел) Categoria:Personagens (Prequel) Categoria:Personagens Femininas Categoria:Personagens Femininas (Prequel) Categoria:Personagens Mencionados Categoria:Personagens Mencionados (Prequel) Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 1: Despertar Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 2: Admirável Mundo Novo Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 3: Inferno Vazio Categoria:Personagens de Despedida Categoria:Família Caulfield Categoria:Personagens Jogáveis Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm Categoria:Despedida